Sinful Moon
by Octaves
Summary: A fortune teller once told Natsume, a girl with a red crescent moon necklace will be his soul mate, a helpful yet sinful girl. Find the truth behind the Red Crescent and the Moon Tribe, what is she hiding?
1. Red Crescent Moon

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE. **_

* * *

Chapter One

(Morning Gakuen Alice School Annual Festival)

"KYAAA! IS NATSUME SAMA ! AHHHHH ! OUJI-SAMA PLEASE LOOK AT ME ! ONEGAI! " You see, Natsume is so damn hot and handsome and rich, he gets all these screaming of fan girls every morning when he comes out of his pure white limo.

"Tch." He smirk. His smirk always drools the fan girls, thousands of girls in GA has been dazzled by his dazzling smile(smirk?).

"You sure are popular Natsume." Ruka giggled. Ruka, another handsome guy who always treated girls so caring-ly came out after Natsume. If you are to compare the population of fans, Ruka's fans are mostly Natsume fans too, so the conclusion is, they are on par

"They just love my money." Natsume was pissed by the fans surrounding him, he needed bodyguards to lead a path for him in order to get to his class. By the way, he is a genius. I wonder why a genius still need to attend school, mainly because his family owns the school?

"Anyway, I heard today is the school festival, want to explore a little before going to class?" Ruka said as he try his best not to get too close to the fans.

"Sure, I heard that the supertitious Mum of mine invited a fortune teller to the festival, is it a fake?"

"There is people saying his fortune are quite accurate, especially in love matters."

"I think you need to see him more than me Ruka, especially when you are dating my cold-crazy-genius cousin now, you must be suffering !" Natsume teased.

"Stop that ! If she hears you you might get into trouble !"  
"Yea yea, whatever Ruka."

"I heard it Natsume Hyuuga." Hotaru suddenly appeared infront of them pissed off. " I needa borrow Ruka for awhile, get to class early, there is a new student coming in and I'm sure you will find this girl very interesting." Hotaru smirk and dragged Ruka away.

"Tch, in the end I still have to explore the place myself." He frowned and head towards the festival ground.

Since the festival will only start in the evening, unauthorised personnel are unable to get in and peek. Natsume is an exception since he owns the place.

People who are invited to set up booths and shops are unpacking their stuffs arranging things, Natsume kept on walking, when someone at a corner called out for him.

"Son of Mrs Hyuuga, come, have your fortune be read." an old man. He went up unwillingly and look at the old man.

"Your future fortune: Find a girl with a red cresent moon that only attach to her and cannot be removed. She, the night goddess is your soul mate. Beware of a witch whom will break you and your soul mate apart."

"Anymore?"

"Your goddess is a strong girl, she will do what she promised, a helpful yet sinful girl." When Natsume was about to ask a question, the old man left and said," May we meet again, bless you, Warrior of the night."

_"Is that real or what?"_Natsume thought.

He left the place feeling uneasy and headed back to the classroom.

______________

(Classroom for the genius)

"You are late Natsume!" Ruka shouted.

"Went for a few rounds of girl playing?" Hotaru teased.

"Tch." Natsume sat down next to his friend at the back of the class. (Each row can sit up to 4 pax).

(Hateful)Persona came in, "Class, we have a new friend today, please welcome Mikan Sakura." The class is actually not clapping, they remain silent. Mikan step into the classroom and head for the position next to Persona and introduced herself, "Mikan Sakura, just moved here from America Branch, hope I can get along with all of you, please take care of me." She bowed 45 degrees and thought, "_Great, I love this class, is so peaceful._"

"Now your seat will be next to Hotaru, the row at the back of the class." Persona pointed out to the row for Mikan. She walk swiftly down the class and everyone is staring at her silently, actually the boys are drooling, girls are jealous of her angel face devil body. She sat down smiling a little at Hotaru and remain mute.

"Class, lessons today will be canceled due to the festival, on the other hand, you are encouraged to study on your own. I shall take my leave." Persona left the class and soft whispers and chattering starts.

"Why is she in this class? I don't think she took the exams we took before, I bet her parents bribed the school." Sumire insulted.

"I am an orphan, my parents left me while I'm still learning how to stand, plus I did took the test in America before I came here, I switched school due to some reasons that you do not need to know." Mikan reply to Sumire's question coldly. Hotaru and Natsume smirk. They were surprised on how much courage she had to talk back to Sumire, the bitch of the class.

"So sad, no papa and mama when so young, your parents must be some bitch and jerk that played around." Sumire said in a sacarstic voice.  
"Maybe, maybe not, I do not care about my past, this is the present."

"Tch, how dare you talk back to me!" Sumire snarled

"Why? Are you the queen bee? Or some royal member that I have to pay respect to?"

"Damn! you .....! Argh !" Sumire stomped out of the class.

"Is she mentally illed or what." Mikan whisper to herself.

"Hi, I'm Hotaru Imai." Mikan was startled by the sudden introduction.

"Hi, you know my name, and are you the daughter of the Imai nano-technology corporation?"

"Yeah, quite smart for a new girl." Hotaru is impressed by Mikan's knowledge of the society.

"Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi, nice to meet you."

"Nogi corporation right?"  
"Wow, so you knew?" Ruka was surprised.

"Your family markets are expanding quite fast you know, nearly on parr with the Imai's"  
_"She knew quite a lot"_Natsume thought.

"So, you must be Hyuuga Natsume right?" Natsume was calm when he heard his name, but he didn't look at her.

"Founder of the school, top market in the country, rank 1st in the business world, very impressive." She smile a little.  
_"Who is she?"_Natsume thought when suddenly he caught a glimpse of Mikan's necklace, a red crescent moon? And he remembered.."_Find a girl with a red crescent moon that only attach to her and cannot be removed. She, the night goddess is your soul mate." _That must be mistake, or a lie to Natsume. He feel as if the old man is joking with him.

"I shall take my leave now. Thanks for the introduction !" Mikan smiled and headed back to her dorms.

Natsume followed after her, he was heading back to his dorm (GRAND) too.

"Are you following me?" Mikan stopped walking and ask.

"Who cares about you, I'm only heading back to my own dorm."

"Oh...I see, so your room is infront of mine huh?" Natsume just notice that he already arrived at his dorm and her dorm is just infront of his.

"I thought only me living on this floor, and outsider aren't allowed to stay on this level." Natsume say coldly.

"Well, I think I'm special, maybe. Since we are neighbours, mind having a cup of tea with me?" Mikan ask while getting the keys from her pocket.

"No thanks, I'm not a fan of tea parties." Natsume went into his dorm and slammed the door.

"Tsk, need some anger management, isn't it full moon today?" She went into her dorm and closed the door behind her. She headed straight to the balcony, "Is it time for the full moon ritual? Is has been a long time since I prey to the moon."

Let me do some explanation. Mikan was born from a native group of people, the Moon tribe. Is a tribal group who worship only the moon and also believe that once you die, your soul will join the God of the night, the moon. They perform full moon ritual every full moon to remember the dead, mostly their family members who passed away. This tribe of people are scattered all around the world,settled in every part of the world. Mikan was born into this world without knowing who her parents is, how her parents look like, all she knew was she is brought up by her (not related)brother and his girlfriend, Tsubasa nii-chan and Misaki nee-chan and was never adopted by anyone. Her real parents are head of the tribe so she was known as the Princess of the Moon, she was special as she was born with a red crescent moon pendant in her palms, her parents make it into a necklace because they think is a symbol of being recognise by the Moon, that's what Tsubasa told her.

"I wonder how Tsubasa and Misaki is doing now..." She closed her eyes and let the breeze contact with her fair skin. Come to think of it, how did she end up here?

* * *

NEW STORY ! ENJOY !


	2. Flashbacks&Invasion

Disclaimer: _**I **__**DO NOT OWN **__**GAKUEN ALICE.**_Sorry for leaving this story for SO DAMN long. I had exams, major ones, GCE 'O' levels zzz. And I panick for weeks after finding out my thumb-drive (Which saves this particular chapter) is missing. I decided to re-type the story, in the end when I open the format for this story in my documents, I realise... You know, stupid people do stupid stuffs, the story I wrote was saved since months ago in the computer zzz. Sorry !! GOMENASAI!

* * *

_Come to think of it, how did she end up here?_

Chapter 2

Mikan was born as people of the moon, her parents, the heads of the tribe were dead when she was still a baby and nobody knows how they died and where they are buried. Tsubasa's parents brought her into their house in the deep woods, they did not adopt her but only raised her. Tsubasa treated her like his own sister and so, life was good for Mikan, no conflict, no worries. Until one day, trackers of the Gakuen Alice appeared in their house, claiming that Mikan possessed an Alice and should be brought to the GA for studies and further development of this special ability. Tsubasa himself was furious (He himself possessed the Shadow Alice, that is why his family hid him in the deep woods, together with a few other family, like Misaki's family.), he was unable to use his Alice due to the fact that if he used it, he might not be able to get out of that academy too. Instead, he grabed a nearest weapon he can find to attack the trackers, but Persona ( The tracker's commander) came after the trackers and stopped Tsubasa. Tsubasa was lucky that Persona did not find out his Alice, but Mikan was targetted. Persona forcefully dragged her out of the house and was brought onto a Jeep, she was crying and terrified. That year, she was a 9 years old girl who was unable to understand what had happened, but only to remember she was forced to leave the house by Persona. She was later brought to the Gakuen Alice (America Branch). Her life there was hell, everyone in the school sees her like an outsider, because of her high intellligence. She holds the title of Genius in GA since the day she was bought in, having to learn all the things that a regular adult have to know, her speed was surprisingly fast. Other than learning, mastering her S.E.C and Nullification, she is trained to do dangerous missions. Until the year when she was 16 years old, she requested to transfer branch. "Why?" Persona asked, Mikan simply answered, "I have my own plan". Persona did not ask any further and approved her proposal on the transferring, but it took her one year to get into the Japan Branch. Today, she is 17 years old, a beautiful brunette with hazel eyes. She masters the stock markets and many enterprenuer will approach her for suggestions in investing. On the other hand, in Japan, searching for an answer on her parents and the necklace that will never leave her even when she had thrown it into the river before.

She sighed, "I missed Tsubasa-nii and Misaki nee-chan". She went to take a hot bath but fell asleep in the bathtub. Little did she know somebody had invaded her room, a boy with raven hair and crimson eyes, Natsume. He came into her room to borrow something. Natsume's bad habit is he will not knock before going into someone else's room. The girls in GA did not mind since a hot guy appearing in their room is a dream, but the guys detest nothing of his habit since they do not care.

Natsume realised there is no one in the room, especially Mikan. He stroll into the kitchen, the bedroom but still could not find her. He went to the only bathroom that the room had. He stood outside the bathroom and heard water flowing out from the tap constantly, he barged in and find Mikan sleeping soundly in the bathtub. He was surprised, "Won't your skin rot away in the hot water?" He got a towel from the nearby hanger, he carried Mikan out from the tub and wrap her with a towel. He blushed while carrying Mikan to the bed, he took out his mobile phone and call Hotaru, "Yo freak cousin, can you please come to Mikan Sakura's room now? I need help here." Hotaru is in Ruka's room doing some paperwork when Natsume called, "Sakura's? Why? Did you just laid your hands on her?" Hotaru was pissed. "Whatever, just come and dress her up, she slept in her bathtub for goodness sake!", Hotaru laughed,"That girl slept in her bathtub?! " Ruka heard their conversation and giggled a little. "Okay I will be right over."

That night, Hotaru dressed Mikan into her night gown and kept teasing Natsume, making Natsume pissed. Hotaru also tuck Mikan in and left the room with Natsume.

Next morning she found herself sleeping on the bed, dressed. "I thought I was sleeping in the tub?" She got up and get ready for class while thinking who is the one who came into her room and carried her to bed, moreover, dress her in her night gown?!

When she was ready, she stepped out of her room, greeted by Natsume, "Morning, bathtub lover." He grinned. "Huh? What bathtub lover?! I get it, you were the one who barge into my room and carried me to the bed, am I correct?! I assume you dress me up too?!" Mikan hissed. "Yes, I am the one who rescued you from the flood but you are not dressed by me, my cousin is the one who dressed you up." Mikan pointed a finger at Natsume, " Why wouldn't you knock the door before going into MY room ? You are invading my privacy !" Natsume has got nothing to say, since he was always get scolded by this." We are late, continue to complain all you like, I don't wanna get detention for being late."

* * *

Bear with me okay? In two weeks time, I will come up with a longer chapter ! Sorry! But thanks for reading ! And sorry to dissapoint you !


End file.
